


careful with what you write

by halfmoonjisung



Series: the curse of fanfictions [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, Hyunlix, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, but i advise reading the au, but only jisung, hannah montana inspired, implied seungsung, it can be a stand alone if you want lol, read notes please, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/pseuds/halfmoonjisung
Summary: “Imagine if your idols come across your fanfictions, that would be weird.”“You never had a problem with this before, Hyunjin. I don’t see your point.”“Fine, I’ll write a Hyunjin/Felix fanfiction, make you read it, and you decide if it’s weird or not.”(or, Felix writes fanfiction, Hyunjin suddenly thinks it’s weird, Felix doesn’t see the point, so Hyunjin decides to give him a taste of his own medicine.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, [implied] Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Series: the curse of fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754665
Comments: 6
Kudos: 287





	careful with what you write

**Author's Note:**

> **important!**  
>  \- this is a bonus story for my au, ["the best of both worlds"](https://twitter.com/halfmoonjisung/status/1242621568351522816?s=21) so i guess this will make a LOT more sense if you read that (it's just a fast read tho, don't worry)  
> \- this entire idea is ridiculous but the original au was my attempt at humor anyway so this is just an extension  
> \- (!!) takes place right after hyunjin found out that jisung was actually j.one of 3racha  
> \- skz hannah montana inspired universe!!
> 
> enjoy~

“Do you think I can ask Seungmin for a favor right now?” Felix whispered to him while the four of them were in the library. The two of them were at a separate table just a few distance away from Seungmin and Jisung. “Or do you think he’d decline?”

“I doubt it,” Hyunjin answered truthfully. “Though it can depend on the favor?”

Felix paused briefly, looking directly at Seungmin like he was looking for signs that their friend would agree to help him before shaking his head. “Nevermind,” and then his face lit up again as he nudged Hyunjin again. “ _ You  _ do me the favor!”

He rolled his eyes. “Are you  _ sure _ you want  _ me  _ to do whatever it is you wanted Seungmin to do?”

“Uh, yeah!” the blond kept nudging Hyunjin continuously. “Come on, do it!”

“Fine,” he answered, not really able to resist Felix. “What is it?”

“Oh, it’s simple,” Felix grinned as he pushed his laptop in front of Hyunjin. “Beta my new fic!”

Hyunjin blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah,” Felix replied, eyes twinkling at the thought. “Beta for me! Jisung and Seungmin are almost always in their own world together… So that leaves you and me.”

From the corner of his eye, Hyunjin spotted the two people of the discussion, huddled over a textbook with Jisung not so subtly snuggling himself against Seungmin’s soldier.  _ Whipped, _ Hyunjin snickered in his mind. However, he also spotted the bags under Jisung’s eyes which he once thought were caused by the university stress until a few days ago when he found out his best friend is actually living a double life as a member of his most favorite group.

When he turned to look back at Felix, he sank a little bit. He was reminded of the time he talked to Chan and Changbin (“Don’t tell anyone their names!” Jisung hissed that time.) through Jisung’s “J.ONE” account and could still vividly remember the aftermath of how he felt that time. It all came crashing down to him that the idols were real, actual people, and that they’re pretty much just like them.

Hyunjin was guilty of reading those fanfictions where you put yourself in the place of some made up character partnered with your favorite member of the group - but that was before he  _ actually _ knew that idols weren’t just icons they look up to or pictures you search in google and pinterest or videos you watch in YouTube. He even shuddered at the thought of once drooling and ogling over SpearB ( _ Changbin _ , he corrected in his mind).

Which was why he felt extremely weirded out at the thought of reading, much less beta-ing a fic dedicated to those idols.

“Hyunjin,” Felix called again. “Will you beta for me?”

He would’ve said yes hadn’t he known that the people Felix was writing about were people that Jisung actually interacts with everyday - that alone freaked him out. “I can’t, Lix,”

The disappointed look in Felix’s face almost made him take his words back. Almost. “Oh, okay.”

However, the defeated tone from his best friend made him speak. “Look, I can explain. I just…” he paused, uncertain with how he should proceed. How can he even tell Felix that he thinks writing and reading about his friends-in-law (is there even such a term?) was extremely weird without revealing Jisung’s secret? “I find it…” He gave up and just said, “weird.”

Felix looked taken aback. “What? You never had a problem with this before. You’re even my number one hypeman when it comes to these things!”

“Yeah, well,” Hyunjin struggled to find an excuse. “I… had a change of heart?”

His best friend scoffed. “A change of  _ what? _ ”

“Look,” he defended. “Don’t you find it weird?”

“Hyunjin,” Felix looked exasperated. “It’s  _ fiction! _ It’s not like they read it. And it’s only a problem if you input problematic things to their characters in their stories  _ or  _ you genuinely believe that they’re dating or having a  _ thing  _ for each other in real life.”

“Still!” Hyunjin found himself saying. “Lix, it’s weird. They are  _ actual _ people. And given some circumstances,” he thought of how close he and the other 3RACHA members actually were to each other, courtesy of Jisung. “It’s not impossible that they wouldn’t read it. Imagine if your idols came across your fanfictions, that would be weird.”

“You never had a problem with this before, Hyunjin. I don’t see your point.” Felix rolled his eyes. “Just say you don’t want to beta. It’s okay, you should’ve left it at that.”

“No!” Hyunjin was now frustrated. “If it was a Haikyuu fic or any anime or any fictional people for that matter, I  _ would  _ beta for you. I just find it weird now. I mean, imagine if you read a fic between you and me, and in real life there is absolutely nothing going on between us, but the story says otherwise! How would you feel?”

“Indifferent,” Felix answered smugly.

For some reason, that swelled something inside Hyunjin. He shrugged it off and huffed afterwards, coming to terms with a decision. “Fine, I’ll write a Hyunjin/Felix fanfiction, make you read it, and you decide if it’s weird or not.”

“Go ahead, do whatever you want,” Felix was now back on highlighting phrases on his handout. “I’ll just ask Jisung to beta for me.”

Hyunjin snickered. Like  _ hell _ would Jisung beta a fic about his two friends. “Yeah, go try that.”

* * *

“You agreed?!” Hyunjin bellowed, almost hitting his laptop in the process. Both Seungmin and Felix had dorm duties, so it was just the two of them lounging in one of the wooden tables on the open field in campus.

Jisung shrugged, not really looking up from the game he was playing on his phone. “It was just around four thousand words, I think. And I like reading his fics first hand.”

Hyunjin was going to lose his mind. “Aren’t you weirded out that he’s writing about your two friends?!”

This time, Jisung put his phone on the table and looked at him. “You really want to talk about that?” Before Hyunjin could say anything else, he was already reaching across him and tapping at Hyunjin’s laptop aggressively, causing the other to swat his arm away. “Don’t think I didn’t see this  _ thing  _ you’re working on. A Hyunjin and Felix fanfiction? Really?”

“I’m trying to prove something to Felix,” Hyunjin simply pointed out, returning back to Google Docs. “It’s weird writing and reading about two people - much less if they’re friends with your friends!”

“And you think the best solution to that is to involve yourself and the person in question in a fanfiction that you just dissed,” Jisung deadpanned.

When he put like that, it  _ did  _ sound dumb. However, Hyunjin wasn’t going to admit that. “It’s called giving him a taste of his own medicine.”

“Right,” Jisung teased. “So… Angst? Fluff? 120-k enemies to lovers?”

“Fuck off,” Hyunjin scowled. “It’s just a short fluffy drabble.”

Jisung didn’t say anything for a while - he just looked at Hyunjin intently. After a few seconds, he smirked. “If I didn’t know any better, you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Am not.” He replied firmly.

His friend only chuckled and went back to his online game. “Whatever you say,”

* * *

Truth be told, he  _ was  _ enjoying himself. And he didn’t like it.

He started this god awful idea because he was petty and didn’t like the manner he and Felix talked about a topic as simple as beta-ing. And yet, there he was, not in his usual seat for their Philosophy class, staring at something he decided to work on the entire night before instead of doing his readings for his current class. He was the first to arrive to class and he immediately skipped the rows where he and his friends usually sat and instead proceeded to the very back of the room.

He recalled his brief moment of freaking out at 2 am and impulsively calling Jisung (who, for some reason, was still awake and at the company studio) just to rant about how he came up with a long fic that he was sure wasn’t supposed to end up like that. Jisung only laughed at him and gave the classic “I told you so” before commanding Hyunjin to rest.

He didn’t rest, though.

Last night, he did nothing but write. And he didn’t know why he found it  _ so  _ easy to come up with cute scenarios between him and Felix, and describe how beautiful Felix was, and write endless paragraphs about how amazing of a person Felix was.

Actually, he  _ did  _ know. Which was why he was at the back, hoping that none of his friends would catch him. There he was, staring at the product of what he could only assume (no, it really  _ was _ ) his actual feelings for his best friend which he had only come in terms with the moment he started writing the fic.

“Shit,” he muttered as he scrolled through the completed (and edited, mind you) document. “I can’t let Felix read this.”

“Can’t let me read what?”

_ Fuck. Fuck. A million times fuck. One hundred twenty word angst, slowburn, enemies to lovers fuck. _

He slowly turned his head to meet the eyes of a prying Felix, looking at him and his screen smugly. “Coming up at the back to hide from us? Really?

“I wasn’t prepared for the readings,” Hyunjin said, applauding himself because there was no lie in his statement.

“I know, you stayed up finishing that,” Felix said, and then cutting Hyunjin off again before he could say anything else. “Jisung told me.”

“I hate him…” Hyunjin grumbled. Then, in a much lower voice, “This is why I’m SpearB biased.”

Felix didn’t seem to care whatever he just said because he was now sitting at the vacant seat beside Hyunjin, putting his bag down to the side and grabbing Hyunjin’s laptop, placing it on his armchair.

Hyunjin was suddenly alarmed. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Felix smirked, scrolling to the very top of the document. “I’m holding my end of the bargain. I’ll read this.” He then squinted at the . “ _ The boy with freckles and the prince who loved him. _ Nice title!”

Hyunjin bumped his head on his desk.

He momentarily rejoiced when their professor entered class a few minutes earlier than scheduled, but it was a short lived victory because Felix seemed to not care at all, still reading the fanfiction instead of paying attention to whatever their professor was droning on about.

Their usual class discussion and recitation went on but everything reduced to background noise as Hyunjin panicked internally. Not that he actually understood anything they were having a discourse about - he didn’t get any readings done - but even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to pay attention. He was distracted by Felix, intently reading the words he somehow managed to spur because of a petty reason. Every now and then, he’d glance at his best friend, wanting to register his reactions, but he would then get a glimpse of what he wrote and he’d immediately feel embarrassed so he’d just look straight ahead again.

Needless to say, the entirety of the class period consisted of a restless Hyunjin who was freaking out in his seat.

However, he did wonder why Felix wasn’t done with his fic yet. It wasn’t even  _ that  _ long - and knowing Felix, he could read twice as much as Hyunjin at a given amount of time. If his estimation was correct, Felix should’ve been done halfway through the period. Instead, his best friend was still carefully reading everything.

When the period ended, Felix handed him back his laptop.

“Well…” Hyunjin laughed awkwardly, hastily packing up his stuff to quickly leave any remnants of what just happened there. “Told you… weird.”

He was expecting a sarcastic comeback, or at least just any form of teasing to come from Felix. However, the guy just stood up, and Hyunjin didn’t - couldn’t - miss the now evident blush on his cheeks. “You write well.”

“Oh,” he said dumbly.

They just stood there in silence, waiting for the crowd below them to exit as to avoid stampede. He saw Jisung somewhere along the people pushing their way out, and when he caught his eye, his friend only winked at him.

When the space was wide enough for them to walk without getting huddled by several people, they finally descended to the exit, still not talking. The silence was killing Hyunjin.

“Look,” he spoke up, unable to stand the dead air. “It’s just fanfiction anyway. Whatever’s in there is… fiction, just as you said.”

Felix turned to him. “It was in your character’s perspective.”

“Well!” Hyunjin yelped, trying to think of a defense. “Even though it was just a ridiculous thing between the two of us, I can’t help but exert enough effort and the only way for it to turn out good is to write from my perspective, because I don’t really know what you’re thinking about. Or, how you think of me.”

At that, Felix smirked. “So you think of me as  _ pristine, ethereal,  _ and  _ revolutionary? _ That my eyes hold the mysteries of the galaxy and the depths of the oceans and that my freckles were patterned from stars.”

_ Yes. Absolutely. Very Much.  _ “No!” He denied. “That’s fiction!”

Felix shrugged. “Anyway, you lost.”

“What?”

“I didn’t find it weird,” Felix grinned. “I enjoyed reading it. You should write some more Hyunjin/Felix fanfictions.” When they stepped out of the hall, Jisung and Seungmin were already waiting for them by the pillars, and Felix immediately rushed towards them, tackling Seungmin into a hug.

Hyunjin was pretty sure these fanfictions have some sort of curse and it was now upon him and Felix, because whatever was making his heart race definitely started because of their lame argument about the topic. Though, that was the last thing he cared about at the moment.

Felix liked the story.

The story was posing as fiction, but it hinted at the reality of what Hyunjin was feeling.

That was more than enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! im sorry it took so long! the next part (changbin and chan's) would be much shorter, i think, but it'll be up soon too :)
> 
> leave a comment/kudos if you liked it!
> 
> [twitter](https://twiter.com/halfmoonjisung/)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/halfmoonjisung/)


End file.
